


Who says a Fae can't be a hunter?

by Krystalstar22



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural Novels - Various, Supernatural: The Animation
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalstar22/pseuds/Krystalstar22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new friend in the corner of the winchesters? Read on and find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who says a Fae can't be a hunter?

Sam ran a hand through his hair as he looked on the computer. This looked like a new case. "Hey Dean, come over here!" he called, motioning to the screen of his laptop. There had been strange murder in a small town called Farmington hills near them. It looked as though he'd been pulled apart. The only problem? He'd been killed in his locked apartment. 

Sam looked to his brother. "I think I found us a case." he said, watching as Dean read over the article. The coincidences were just to much. It had to be the work of something otherworldly. 

Dean looked to his brother, scratching his stubbled chin. "I think you're right." 

Meanwhile, the queen of the dark fae watched the lives of the winchester's from a mirror in her study. She licked her lips. "Hmm, the older brother is sexy, but I'm more interested in their angel." she quipped, watching as the boys drove Baby to farmington hills. She was curious about what was going on, so she looked into the murder. 

What she saw floored her. On the victim's arm was an emblem. A curse she had designed herself to torture her enemies. Who else would know it? Only the fae knew of her magic. The tree of pain is meant only to be used in intense need, so why wasnig on the arms of these murder victims? 

Krystal decided to investigate further, hiding in plain sight in moon door, helping the queen. "Yes, my leige. it is a very old crest of the shadow orcs, but it has a darker use. A faerie spell of torturous magic." she explained, disguised as a normal elf. 

Dean looked to charlie, thinking ip the plan of luring the orc out. Krystal listened and followed, want to see what happens. 

Sam found the meaning on the internet, finding Dean soon after. "Good plan" he said, walking with them as charlie was kidnapped by another fae. 

Sam and dean followed the Shadow orc to his lair to start the prisoner exchange, but Dean got angry. "okay, this is a real gun, and you're gonna tell me where the queen is!" he yelled, fearing Charlie might be in serious danger, when in reality, she and the pretty fae were sucking face in the tent. 

The shadow orcs run scared, but one stays. "There's a creepy tent by the river. Its not one of ours" he explained, adding about his crush on the queen. Krystal followed them, glad they found the tent, looking on unseen for the moment. 

"Oh no, its my master!" cried the fae, and Dean and he started having a battle forbthe ages. Krystal could take it no longer, appearing in a flash of blue lightning. The fae bowed her head. "Queen Krystal!" she exclaimed surprised, not remembering the fae preferred to live on the human side of the veil. 

Krystal was fuming now. "How dare you treat my kind so shamefully, opressor!" she bellowed, book appering in her hand. She burned it to ashes. 

Krystal's smirk was wide and evil as she spoke. "Now you shall face justice. Take him to my court." she told the other fae, her anger extinguished for the time being. She smirked at charlie. "Hmm, i've never had a red head before, and you, so strong, Dean winchester. I think I'll have you both." she said, Dean raising an interested eyebrow.


End file.
